Hyung, I Miss You
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Daehyun yang merindukan suaminya, Bang Yongguk. Cinta tulus seorang Bang Yongguk terhadap istri manisnya, Daehyun yang tak akan pernah hilang. / BangDae / HimUp / B.A.P fanfiction / Yaoi / Oneshoot


**Cast :**

Daehyun - Yongguk

Himchan - Jongup

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning! **Boys Love - Yaoi

Tanpa basabasi mari kita mulai

.

.

.

Daehyun adalah nama seorang laki-laki manis yang telah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang musisi yang tengah naik daun, Bang Yongguk. Daehyun kini sedang menunggu sang suami dari konser world tournya yang memakan waktu 3 bulan.

Bosan. Kesepian.

Ya, Daehyun memang merasa kalau 3 bulan tanpa suaminya yang memiliki suara sexy itu benar-benar membosankan. Walaupun ia sering pergi mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya dan rumah mertuanya, ia tetap merasa kesepian.

Berada sendiri di rumah besar miliknya dan Yongguk, memang hal yang buruk baginya. Ingin rasanya ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya atau menginap di rumah teman dekatnya -Jongup-. Tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya, dan Jongup yang kini sudah memiliki suami bernama Himchan.

.

.

.

Daehyun kini sedang berbaring melamun di atas kasurnya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas bantalnya, dan memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan lucu. "Iiish... Jongup tidak membalas pesanku, apa?" Gumamnya dengan sebal karena pesannya tidak juga dibalas dengan Jongup.

Tak lama, bel rumah nya berbunyi. Daehyun dengan malas berjalan keluar kamar dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat lyar pengawas intercomnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat Jongup dengan tampang innocentnya berdiri di depan pintu. "Jongupaaaaah!" Seru Daehyun lalu memluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

Jongup hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya yang sudah seperti hyung kandungnya sendiri. "Hyuuung~ lepas. Kalau pintunya dibuka terus nanti rumahmu dingin." Ucap Jongup. "Ah iya, ayo masuk!" Ajak Daehyun lalu mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Loh, Jongup. Kau sendiri kesini? Dimana Himchan hyung?" Tanya Daehyun. "Himchan hyung tadi mengantarkan aku kesini, tapi langsung ke supermarket, katanya mau membelikan Dae-hyung cemilan." Jawab Jongup. "Aigoo~ baik sekali suamimu. Hehe"

Lalu kedua sahabat itupun larut dalam obrolan ringan hingga pukul 8 malam. Tidak terasa kalau Jongup sudah berada di sana selama 1 jam. "Loh, Himchan hyung kemana ya? Kok belum datang?" Ucap Jongup. "Coba kau telpon Jongup-ah..." Kata Daehyun.

Tidak lama bel rumah Daehyun berbunyi. "Itu mungkin Himchan hyung." Kata Daehyun. Lalu ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Himchan sedang membawa 2 kantung plastik berisi cemilan. "Yo~ Daehyun!" Kata Himchan. "Ya Tuhan, hyung. Kau banyak sekali bawa makanan." Kata Daehyun alalu mempersilakan Himchan masuk.

.

.

.

"Haha... oh iya, mana istriku?" Tanya Himchan. "Jongup ada di ruang tamu, hyung. Masuklah." Jawab Daehyun. Himchan tersenyum senang lalu menghampiri istrinya. Daehyun yang melihat kelakuan Himchan hanya terkekeh dan ikut masuk ke ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga mengobrol panjang lebar, mengenai Yongguk, pernikahan Youngjae dan calon istrinya Zelo yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, dan lain-lain.

Sudah 2 jam mereka mengobrol, Jongup sudah terlihat mengantuk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Himchan. Himchan tersenyum melihat istrinya yang begitu menggemaskan saat mengantuk.

"Daehyun... sepertinya Jongup bukan mengantuk lagi, dia sudah tertidur. Kami izin pulang ya..." Ucap Himchan lalu menggendong Jongup dengan gaya pengantin. "Ne hyung, hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih ya hyung~" Jawab Daehyun lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Haaah~ sendiri lagi. Enaknya Jongup mempunyai suami yang selalu di dekatnya. Bahkan mereka satu kantor, 24 jam bertemu. Enak sekali. Aaaaah~ Yongguk hyungie, aku iri..." gumam Daehyun sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Daehyun membuka lemari Yongguk dan mencari piyama putih yang biasa Yongguk pakai setiap tidur. Ia memakai piyama yang kebesaran itu ditubuhnya lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca lemari. "Ya ampun... piyamanya besar sekali. Celana pendekku jadi tak terlihat. Jari tanganku juga cuma terlihat ujungnya saja. Hihihi wanginya seperti tubuh Yongguk hyung." Gumamnya lalu menghirup wangi piyama sang suami.

Pipi Daehyun memerah membayangkan Yongguk yang memeluknya setiap mereka tertidur. "Hey! Kenapa aku seperti anak perempuan seperti ini?" Katanya sambil tersenyum aneh. "Hah... kangen dengan Yongguk hyung membuatku seperti anak gadis yang baru pacaran. Ck" Omelnya pada diri sendiri.

Daehyun tak tahu kalau daritadi Yongguk sudah menguping perkataannya dari luar kamar. Jangan kalian tanya kenapa Yongguk bisa masuk rumah dengan mudah. Rumah mereka hanya menggunakan password untuk membuka kunci, maka dengan itu Yongguk dapat mudah masuk ke rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum sendiri mendengar istrinya mengeluh dan mengomel tidak jelas di dalam. Sesekali rasa bersalah menyerang hatinya, karena meninggalkan sang istri terlampau lama demi pekerjaan. Sudah lama Yongguk berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak mendengar suara Daehyun lagi, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk.

.

.

.

Dilihatnya Daehyun yang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka tigger miliknya. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sangan imut saat tertidur. 'Oh yaampun, piyamaku benar-benar kebesaran ditubuhnya.' Batin Yongguk. Ia menaruh koper dan tasnya di dekat lemari dan segera memakai piyama tidurnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Daehyun dan mengusap surai pirang sang istri (bayangkan rambut Daehyun di foto dia lagi tidur - cari ditwitternya *okesip). Yongguk mengecup pelan bibir tebal Daehyun dan keningnya. "Jaljayo, nae anae..." gumam Yongguk lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluk sang istri hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

Daehyun menggeliat tak nyaman saat terang matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya, tapi pinggangnya seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat Yongguk sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya.

Daehyun mengucek matanya dan mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu ia melihat koper yang terletak di dekat lemarinya. Ia tersenyum, bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah benar suaminya - Yongguknya.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Yongguk dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan mereka. Daehyun tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil masakannya, waffle dengan selai coklat dan peachtea.

Daehyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan sang suami. Ia tersenyum melihat sang suami yang belum bangun juga, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 8.30 pagi. Daehyun menaiki kasurnya dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Yongguk, ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada sang suami.

Dengan lembut, Daehyun memanggil nama sang suami berkali-kali. Tidak ada respon. Kini ia menghadapkan wajahnya di depan wajah tampan sang suami dan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mancung sang suami 'kali ini pasti berhasil!' Batinnya. Tapi tak ada respon juga. Daehyun kesal karena Yongguk tidak mau bangun juga, padahal dia sudah memberi cara termanis untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Denga perlahan, ia menaiki perut sang suami dan duduk disana.

"Daehyunaaah~ beraaat~" gumam Yongguk. Daehyun terkekeh mendengar suara parau Yongguk. "Good morning hyung!" Kata Daehyun ceria, masih dengan setia duduk di perut sang suami. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kedua lengannya di bahu sang suami. Dengan iseng, jari-jari tangannya menelusuri pahatan tegas nan indah wajah sang suami.

Yongguk tersenyum manis menerima perlakuan sang istri. Lalu Yongguk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Daehyun. "Pagi ini kau membangunkanku dengan spesial sekali, sayang... tapi kurang spesial kalau kamu tidak menciumku, eum?" Kata Yongguk.

Daehyun terdiam, menatap lama wajah sang suami yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Masih terdiam dan memikirkan kalau sang suami pasti akan meninggalkannya lagi nanti kalau ada tour yang lain. Dia merindukan Yongguk, merindukan suara berat sang suami saat menyebut namanya denga lembut.

Yongguk bingung karena sang istri hanya terdiam. Ia terkejut melihat mata Daehyun sudah berkaca-kaca. "Hey, sayang... kau kenapa menangis eum?" Ucap Yongguk lalu memeluk erat Daehyun.

"H-hyung~ aku merindukanmu..."Katanya lalu menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher sang suami. Yongguk tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang istri. "Daehyun, apakah kau tau? Tourku yang kemarin adalah tour terakhirku. Aku sudah mengajukan ke entertainment agar aku dapat bekerja di belakang layar, hanya cukup menjadi composer dan song writer saja..." kata Yongguk. Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah sang suami dengan senang "Jeongmaaal?" Katanya sambil menghapus air matanya. Yongguk tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hyung~ aku senang sekali." Kata Daehyun lalu mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Yongguk.

"Dae... sejak kapan kau jadi semanja ini, eh?" Tanya Yongguk. Daehyun yang malu hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Yongguk untuk menutupi semburat merah dipipinya. Yongguk tersenyum dan mengecupi leher samping dan bahu Daehyun yang terekspos karena piyamanya yang kebesaran.

Daehyun menggeliat tak nyaman karena merasa geli saat menerima kecupan sang suami di kulit sensitifnya. Yongguk dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendong Daehyun seperti koala menuju ruang makan mereka.

Daehyun tersenyum dan enggan bangkit saat Yongguk sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Ia masih setia mendudukkan tubuhnya di paha sang suami dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yongguk. "Kau tidak turun dan memakan sarapanmu, Dae?" Tanya Yongguk.

Daehyun tersenyum lucu dan menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Aku belum memberimu hadiah spesial pagi ini hyung." Kata Daehyun. Yongguk mengernyit bingung "Hadiah apa sayang?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut halus sang istri.

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dan memajukan wajahnya. Ia mencium Yongguk tepat di bibir. Tak ada lumatan, hanya menempel. Dan itulah ciuman favorit mereka, penuh dengan cinta. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ketulusan hati mereka saja. Sudah 3 menit mereka saling mengecup ringan bibir pasangannya. Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Yongguk mengecup kening sang istri dengan rasa penuh sayang. "Terima kasih, itu hadiah yang manis untukku di pagi hari." Kata Yongguk. Daehyun hanya terkekeh dan menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Yongguk untuk duduk di kursi seberang sang suami.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil dibibir mereka. Daehyun senang, akhirnya sang suami kembali dan membawa berita baik kepadanya. Akhirnya mulai Senin depan dan seterusnya ia bisa bersama sang suami 24 jam, karena sesungguhnya Daehyun kerja di entertainment yang sama sebagai song writer.

.

.

.

'Semoga, mulai sekarang dan selamanya kami akan terus bersama.' -Daehyun

'Ya Tuhan, ciptakanlah terus senyuman indah dibibir istriku. Dan semoga, senyuman itu akan menemaniku selamanya.' -Yongguk

.

.

.

Kkeut

Hai~

Aku kembali membawa ff Bangdae!

Sebelumnya aku pernah bikin ff Bangdae,tapi gatau kenapa kehapus :(

Mungkin kalau masih ada file nya aku repost nanti...

Oke aku geregetan banget sama Bangdae. Wkwkwk

Maaf , pasti disini banyak banget typo... ini karena saya ngetik di hp-_- leutik pisan euy tulisannya :3

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff yang saya tau pasti plotnya pasaran ini. Oh iya, apakah disini ada Baeksoo - Bangdae - Himup - Younglo - Hyukbin - Vkook - Hopemin - Markson - Jackgyeom shipper? Muehehehe

Last, mind to review?

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


End file.
